Solve for $x$ and $y$ by deriving an expression for $y$ from the second equation, and substituting it back into the first equation. $\begin{align*}-8x+2y &= -2 \\ -4x-4y &= 4\end{align*}$
Answer: Begin by moving the $x$ -term in the second equation to the right side of the equation. $-4y = 4x+4$ Divide both sides by $-4$ to isolate $y$ $y = {-x - 1}$ Substitute this expression for $y$ in the first equation. $-8x+2({-x - 1}) = -2$ $-8x - 2x - 2 = -2$ Simplify by combining terms, then solve for $x$ $-10x - 2 = -2$ $-10x = 0$ $x = 0$ Substitute $0$ for $x$ back into the top equation. $-8( 0)+2y = -2$ $2y = -2$ $2y = -2$ $y = -1$ The solution is $\enspace x = 0, \enspace y = -1$.